


Ohne Dich (schlaf' ich heut Nacht nicht ein)

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Like Father Like Son (Online Novel)
Genre: Agender Character, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Nonbinary Character, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: There were a lot of places Hugo would rather be at midnight than in an Austrian bar with his drunk co-worker leaning onto him, but life wasn't fair. If life was fair, his secret affair with his co-worker wouldn't be an open secret that their boss wasn't supposed to know.





	Ohne Dich (schlaf' ich heut Nacht nicht ein)

The place smelled of old wood and beer so much that it nearly overwhelmed Hugo. 

Either that or he had drunk too much already. 

Or maybe he hadn’t drunk enough yet. 

Unlike Leo, who had too much for sure. They leant against him, with their cheek rested half on upper side of Hugo’s face. 

He threw a look over to Lilli, with the spark of hope that she’d notice his misery and intervene. Call him or them over to her. 

Lilli was half hidden behind Roderich from Hugo’s point of view, so _if_ she noticed him, he couldn’t tell. She was probably too busy talking with Roderich and Feliciano. 

The only person at the table who noticed Hugo’s desperate stare in the end was Dolcetto, who sat right next to Feliciano. Dolcetto gave him a confused and disapproving stare back and it represented very accurately how Hugo felt about the whole situation as well. 

Leo rubbed against his head and then laughed. Their breath reeked of beer and Hugo knew his hair would, too, as Leo breathed into it. 

He put a hand on their shoulder to shove them away when Leo lifted their head from his and said “Hey Kleiner.” 

For a second, Hugo was glad that the problem seemed to have solved itself. Then Leo put one hand on his cheek and leant in for a kiss. 

Now Hugo shoved them away and used his other hand to pull theirs from his face. 

He looked over to Lilli again, but they all still seemed to be busy with talking. 

His eyes wandered over to the other end of the table he and Leo were sitting at. Alois and Francesco were talking with each other while Massoud apparently played something on his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked him and his head whirled around to them. 

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Hugo whispered. His one hand was still on Leo’s shoulder and he leant in to them, not without throwing one more look left and right. “There are other people here and you know that!” 

Leo grinned at him, then they shrugged and leant in once more. The muscles in Hugo’s arm tightened as he tried to keep his distance. “Yeah, but what about it?”

“What about? What about it, you old senile fart, you just tried to …” His voice turned even more quiet. “ … _kiss_ me, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Leo answered. “What about it? You’re young, don’t fret about that. When I was a teenager, I was on every village festival and I’ve kissed so many people there. Nobody cares, everyone knows it meant nothing.” 

Their brain must be swimming in beer, Hugo thought, there was no other explanation for this idiocy. 

“You’re not a teenager anymore! I’m not a teenager anymore! If somebody sees us, _everybody_ will get wrong ideas! We’ve got a reputation now, keep it together!” 

Leo frowned and it grew deeper from second to second. At first Hugo thought they were miffed, but it also grew _sadder_ with every second. 

“Come on, you’re drunk, you should maybe go to bed,” Hugo said and let go of their shoulder. “I’ll stay here and look after Lilli.” He turned away from them and his eyes flitted from left to right once more. 

Lilli, Feliciano and Roderich were still talking. Dolcetto stared past him and as Hugo followed his look, he saw he was looking at Francesco. Alois was peering into his beer glass as if he was deciding whether or not he should have another one. 

Massoud looked up from his phone and at Hugo. Then he looked back down. 

Hugo sighed quietly through his nose. 

“I don’t want to go to bed,” Leo said and their head was back on his shoulder. Their breath was right on his neck. “Not without you,” Leo whispered. 

“Dream on,” Hugo whispered back from between grid teeth. 

They put one arm around his waist. Hugo’s hand hovered over their wrist. 

He didn’t want to make a scene, he didn’t want anyone to look, but he wanted to _get out_ of this situation before anyone saw them regardless. 

“What if Lilli sees this,” he said without looking at them. 

Their grip tightened and he felt their head rub against his again. “Lilli’s busy.” 

Hugo picked up his glass and for a few moments thought about dumping his drink on Leo. 

He emptied it in one go instead. 

“Do they know that we can hear them?” Massoud asked in German. Hugo’s head was spinning, the smell around him upset his stomach and the warmth of Leo’s touch and breath made his heart pound. Yet he could understand him. 

“I don’t care, all I want is that they get their ass into gear so I can make a picture for Katta and her stupid bet,” Alois said and Hugo’s head snapped around. 

“Katta?” Francesco asked, who must have only understood her name. 

“Yeah, we’ve got a bet whether or not these two got something going on,” Alois explained. “Well, she’s got a bet with Gilbert about it. He says no, she says yes and I say look at them.” Alois made a gesture towards them and only then noticed Hugo’s angry stare at him. 

He snorted and turned back to Francesco. “Maybe they need another drink, I should buy a round.” 

“Isn’t that cheating then?” Francesco asked with an amused smile on his face. 

Alois shrugged and the smile on his face was replaced with an annoyed expression. “It’s not my business if they only snog drunk, if they got something, they got something and if I get a picture of it, Katta owes me one.” 

Leo chuckled. They had buried their face in Hugo’s neck now. Hugo wondered if they had heard anything the others had said. 

If he wanted that Alois’ heard his retort, he’d have to get louder. Lilli or one of the other bosses might notice. 

“I think I’m tired,” Leo said. Their stubble scratched against Hugo’s skin. “I think you got to take me to bed, Kleiner,” they whispered in his ear. 

“Stop it,” Hugo whispered back. 

He still stared at the other three and Alois looked back at him. He grinned and cocked one eyebrow. He picked up his phone. 

“Fuck you”, he mouthed at him. Alois cackled. 

“Fuck your sugar daddy and give me something for my money, bitch,” he replied. 

Leo’s lips ghosted over his neck. 

_If you’re doing this, Lilli knowing it will be the least of your problems._

Leo turned their head to the others. 

Francesco simply shook his and chuckled into the hand his chin rested on. 

Massoud was busy with his phone again. 

Hugo looked over to the other table. Lilli, Feliciano and Roderich still talked. Feliciano’s one hand rested on Dolcetto’s arm, who seemed annoyed by it. 

“If I give you one kiss, will you then leave me alone?” he whispered to Leo. 

“Aren’t you going to come with me to my room?” Leo asked. 

“Depends how much you taste of beer and cola.” He leant in and pecked them on the lips. 

Then he looked over to Alois. He had his phone in his hand, but still tapped its display. 

“Fuck your bet,” Hugo said with a grin when Leo’s hand was back on his cheek. They turned his face around and pressed a kiss to his lips. Their tongue pushed against them and in surprise, Hugo opened his mouth. 

There was a flash of light. “Fuck your everything,” Alois replied with a grin. 

Hugo heard the sound of a chair scratching over the floor. 

“Gentlemen, do you mind?” Roderich asked, with his arm draped over the backrest of the chair. He had turned his body enough towards them that Hugo could see Lilli. 

She stared at them with eyes wide open. Blinked a few times. 

Feliciano laughed. “Let them have fun, Roderich! Who cares, it’s late! Hey, I sure would like to have someone on whose shoulder I could lean.” He leant down to Dolcetto and put his head onto his shoulder. 

“You would like Ludwig, not me,” Dolcetto said and leant away from Feliciano’s touch. “Or whoever, I don’t fucking know, but _I_ don’t want this.” 

“Hugo?” Lilli asked. 

He broke the kiss and shoved Leo away from him. “It’s their fault!” 

Leo laughed. Their shoulders shook from it, then they threw their head back and laughed even louder. 

Hugo almost turned around and punched them in the nose. Instead, he felt a blush creep from ear to ear while his stare was fixed onto Lilli. 

Her brows knit together while a weak smile appeared on her face. She began to chuckle quietly. 

“Are you alright, Lilli?” Roderich asked. 

Feliciano looked to and fro between her and Hugo. “Oh, you didn’t know they were doing this?” he asked and laughed. 

She still chuckled, the confusion written in her face. “No, I don’t … think so.” She closed her eyes and began to laugh. Her head slumped down and she put her hands in front of her mouth as her shoulders shook from laughter. 

Roderich put a hand on her shoulder. 

_If Nathan knew about this, he wouldn’t be happy.  
_

_If Nathan knew about_ any _of this, he wouldn’t be happy._

Hugo looked to Leo and squinted at them. 

_Nobody would care,_ my ass. 

Leo still laughed and coughed once into their fist. They leant in to him with a grin. “Now that the cat is out of the sack, we might as well continue, yeah?” 

Hugo’s brain short circuited.


End file.
